1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical field of crosstalk cancellation and, more particularly, to a crosstalk cancellation system for preserving quality of sound and a parameter determining method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In acoustics, typical crosstalk cancellation systems play an important role when speakers are applied to a 3D sound reproduction. The typical crosstalk cancellation systems are mainly aimed at cancelling the crosstalk, and compensating and equalizing ipsilateral head related transfer function (HRTF) parts. However, for compensating the poor low-frequency and high-frequency response of HRTF, the typical crosstalk cancellation systems require larger gains, which cause the effect of crosstalk amplification in low-frequency and high-frequency bands and further produce high-frequency noises and distortion. In addition, when the ipsilateral HRTF parts are overcompensated, a reproduced field tone is easily and significantly changed, and thus the quality of tone is poor.
The typical crosstalk cancellation systems have a feature corresponding to the character of a speaker. Namely, different speaker working modules require redesigning the respective crosstalk cancellation systems for achieving the optimal acoustic effect. Besides, for canceling the crosstalk, the crosstalk cancellation systems require a huge computation and accordingly cannot provide the crosstalk cancellation in real time.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved crosstalk cancellation system and method to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.